Experiments
by nikigirl257
Summary: Sakura and Ino have hated each other for many years ever since they were little but then separated for 5 years. They run into each other, but does is the hate from years ago still there or has it turned into something else? Let's find out.


Ino and Sakura hated each other with a passion and that hate has lasted throughout the years since they were teens. Now they are adults in the real world with jobs and living on their own. Even though they are older and seem more mature than when they were teens, the two still hate each other with a passion. It's the middle of the day and Sakura is getting ready to go to work. She leaves her apartment and heads off into the village to work.

"Man I wonder what I'll be doing at work today, god and I have to put up with that pervert of a boss again, ugh." Sakura complained out loud not realizing who was following her.

"Complaining again forehead bitch?" A voice said behind her.

She recognized the voice and turned around frowning.

"_Oh great her, this is not what I need before work." _She thought irritated.

"**Tear the bitches head off Sakura go!"** Her inner yelled just as irritated with the sight.

"What do you want Ino pig?" Sakura asked with a small growl.

"What I can't come into town after years outside the village with family?" Ino snarled with a smirk.

"Of all places I really didn't want to see your face here pig." Sakura growled walking away.

"And where the hell do you think you're going bitch?" She asked aggravated by Sakura's attitude.

"To work, it's what I do for a living, unlike someone I know. Oh wait that's you." Sakura smirked as she walked away and to the shop.

Ino walked away so another confrontation would be avoided. Sakura arrived to work, signed in, but was then called to the office to talk to her boss.

"Yes sir?" She said entering his office.

"So we are going to have a new employee here today I need you to train her alright Sakura? I know you can do it." Her boss said and then dismissed her.

"_A new employee, hmm they must have really impressed the boss, that or the girls pretty enough to catch his eye."_ She thought then sighed.

The new girl had come in and she was a pretty girl but at the same time a little snobby. It couldn't be helped so Sakura trained her and she knew the basics of running the place. Sakura's shift ended at 6pm so she clocked out and walked out of the store where she bumped into _her_ again.

"Well well forehead, we seem to keep bumping into each other. Maybe it's fate that wants us to fight every moment of every day." Ino said smug.

"Pig if I wanted to argue with you every day I'd just make a clone and go off doing other stuff until your dumb ass noticed." Sakura groaned holding her head.

"What's wrong? Does it finally hurt to say mean things to me or is your big brain giving you a headache forehead haha." Ino laughed.

Sakura walked off home but Ino was right behind her the entire way home. She was finally at her apartment and still irritated turned around and glared at Ino.

"Ok pig why the hell are you following me! Can't you see I don't want to see you or be near you ya bitch! Go home, go away, leave me alone!" She yelled with anger in her eyes.

Ino only giggled and walked up to Sakura lifting her head and leaned forward kissing her lips making Sakura's eyes go wide. Sakura just stood there in shock looking at Ino so confused.

"_**What the fucking hell!?"**_ Her inner yelled in shock.

"_I have no fucking idea! I didn't expect this from her of all people!"_ Sakura thought freaking out.

She just stood there in shock as Ino stepped back smirking.

"That shut you up now didn't it?" Ino said laughing at Sakura's reaction.

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. Ino poked her laughing a little at the sight.

"Well say something forehead or I'll do it again and more." Ino threatened making Sakura blush at the thought of her doing anything else to her.

"Why would you do that to me!? I thought we hated each other!?" Sakura yelled out with a face that was red as a tomato.

"Who said I hated you now? When we were younger yes because it was rivalry over Sasuke, but he's long gone now." She said confused.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing out of Ino, I mean yes when they were younger there was a big rivalry between the two over Sasuke and that dissipated over the years. But she always thought they always hated each other because of everything that happened when they were young. Apparently she was unaware of Ino's feelings for her.

"So how do you feel about me Ino?" Sakura asked confused.

"Wow that's the first time you've called me by my first name in how many years Sakura? Ino chuckled.

Sakura pondered over the thought that she did that. She hadn't used Ino's actual name for about 5 years. And if she ever did say her name it would be "Ino pig". She had smirked and giggled at the thought making Ino smirk and hug her.

"I do like you Sakura, I just didn't like when we argued because it urged me on to win. I could never really explain this to you for some reason, but now you know. And I'm ready to grow up and stop arguing with the one I like." Ino stated smiling as she kissed Sakura softly again.

Sakura thought about what Ino had said and smiled at the thought that Ino liked her. She even considered being with her now because they didn't hate each other like she had originally thought. She kissed her back softly enjoying the feeling of being liked by a girl like Ino. She thought Ino was pretty when they were little; now that they were older she thought so much more of the girl. Ino pulled away nuzzling into Sakura neck nipping her.

"Can I come inside Sakura chan?" Ino purred in her ear.

Sakura nodded her head and unlocked the door opening it up and the two entered. Ino looked around a smiled.

"Nice apartment Sakura, you really know how to take care of yourself." Ino complimented making Sakura smile.

"Thank you. Did you want to stay the night or go home later?" Sakura asked.

"I don't mind staying the night, but it's your call of course." Ino said smirking walking towards Sakura wrapping her arms around her neck.

Sakura smirked and pecked Ino on the lips then went to her bedroom.

"So I have to admit something to you of all people." Sakura blushed as she walked towards the closet.

"Oh and what's that Sakura?" Ino asked walking into the bedroom staring at Sakura smirking a bit.

She opened the closet revealing different sex toys making Ino blush at the thought of her using them on Sakura.

"So you're into kink, I see how it is Sakura chan." Ino said with a wink and walked over to the closet to inspect the different toys.

"Yea I'm into experimenting with different toys hehe. I honestly don't know why, but it started a few years ago. I had no body to help experiment with me so I didn't know what to do with them." Sakura admitted with a blush on her face.

Ino walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck and smiled.

"I don't mind experimenting with you Sakura." She smiled with a giggle.

Her eyes went wide with what Ino said and smiled happily.

"Wait really you wouldn't mind!?" Sakura asked still in shock.

"Not at all hehe I've always wanted to be the seme." Ino said thinking about the situation with a smile.

"Can we switch after Ino chan? I want to try and be seme!" Sakura asked enthusiastically.

"Oh fine, that would be interesting. But ok what do you want to try tonight?" Ino asked looking at all the toys picking out a decent sized dildo and a vibrator bullet, along with a few other things (surprise for you guys).

Sakura blushed and pulled out handcuffs and a crop and walked over to the bed setting the toys down. Ino did the same, and then turned to Sakura nodding her head smiling.

"Are you ready Sakura chan?" Ino asked, blushing a bit.

She nodded wrapping her arms around Ino's neck and leaning in kissing her softly on the lips. Ino kissed back smiling and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist. She bit her lip making the other gasp giving Ino the chance to infiltrate her lover's mouth with her tongue. Their tongues wrestled, even though Ino won the battle, they both still enjoyed the feeling. Ino pulled away and took Sakura's shirt off groping her breast making her moan, then kissed her again. They moved backwards falling on the bed, and then Ino grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed Sakura's hands above her head. Sakura struggled to get out but with no prevail.

"Mmm Ino chan you are so evil." Sakura purred watching Ino with lustful eyes.

She giggled and took her own shirt and bra off exposing her perky nipples and played with them a little making herself gasp and moan a bit.

"Mmm yes I know I am but only for you Sakura." She purred with a wink.

Sakura sat up and wrapped her mouth around one of Ino's nipples and sucked making Ino moan and entwine her fingers in Sakura's hair. She licked, sucked and occasionally bit making Ino yelp. She then let go and kissed Ino growling seductively into her mouth biting her lip.

"Ooh bad girl, I should punish you." Ino growled with a smirk and pushed Sakura on her back and spread her legs, crawling between them and bit her neck.

"Oh Ino mmm!" Sakura moaned panting a little biting her own lip and looked at Ino with a small blush on her face.

"I love the way you look right now, just a small blush and you're getting wetter by the second, all because of me." Ino said as she rubbed between her legs making Sakura gasp and moan again.

"Please." She groaned.

"Please what Sakura chan?" She purred biting her earlobe.

"Mmm you." She moaned out pushing her hips against Ino's hand.

She giggled then pulled Sakura's shorts and panties off, looking down at the naked vixen beneath her. Sakura was enjoying every moment of Ino's torture and couldn't wait for her to really begin. Being naked was one thing, but when she starts with her toys is another and Sakura was really looking forward to it. Ino got the vibrator bullet and turned it on high putting it by Sakura's clit making her moan loud and shiver in pleasure.

"Ooooh fuck Ino!" She moaned loud making Ino giggle with a sexy little smirk of hers.

Ino then put three fingers in Sakura and pumped them in and out and started sucking on her nipple. Sakura struggled against the cuffs again trying to get free, but in doing so made Ino bite her nipple a little making Sakura yelp and growl in pleasure.

"Ino no biting please?" Sakura groaned.

Ino let go and licked the sore bud, but pressed the bullet into her clit a bit more making Sakura moan. With a laugh Ino pulled her fingers making the vixen groan from the loss but moan louder when she put the bullet inside her pussy.

"Oh fuck that...f-feels so fucking good Ino chan!" Sakura moaned out loud as she arched her back.

With the bullet being inside her Ino turned Sakura over on her stomach.

"Sakura lift up that perfect ass of yours for me." Ino purred as she groped her ass and stripped off the rest of her own clothes.

Sakura lifted herself on all fours sticking her ass out showing her wet pussy and other hole. Ino was curious about one thing though, but for now she got small clasps with balls on the ends and put them on her nipples making her yelp at first but then moan.

"Even nipple clasps make you moan Sakura?" Ino asked interested in what else turned her on.

Sakura nodded and blushed at the fact that Ino would know everything that turned her on by the end of the night. Ino giggled and knocked the small balls together making Sakura moan from the vibrations. Ino then couldn't contain her curiosity on a specific subject.

"Sakura, have you done anal before?" Ino asked curious.

Sakura blushed again and nodded remembering the experience. She liked pain, which made her a bit masochistic but she didn't care.

"Did you like it?" Ino asked rubbing Sakura's small hole.

Sakura let out a small whimper indicating she liked what Ino was doing, along with everything else that was going on.

Ino then got a small dildo, bigger than the bullet and stuck it in Sakura's pussy coating it in her juices.

"Mmm Ino what are you going to do?" Sakura moaned out staring back at Ino.

Ino pulled the dildo out and aligned it with the entrance to her ass. Sakura's eyes went wide and whimpered a little with a small blush still on her face.

"Oh what's wrong Sakura? Do you want it?" Ino purred sliding it in a little.

Sakura nodded moaning out as the object penetrated her ass. Ino smirked and slid the whole thing in until it couldn't go in anymore. Sakura's front then went down but her ass stayed up as she was moaning from the dildo being inside her.

"Mmm Ino move it please, oh fuck!" She begged and moaned as Ino started thrusting it into her faster.

"Mmm you're so hot Sakura chan you're making me so horny." Ino moaned as her own hand went between her legs and started fingering herself at the same pace.

Sakura started moving her ass to the motion of the dildo Ino was thrusting in her and moaned out Ino's name making her blush.

"Mmm Ino I'm close to cumming." Sakura moaned out.

Ino then took the dildo out making Sakura moan from the loss but then moaned again from Ino trying to get the bullet out of her pussy.

"Mmm Ino chan more fuck!" She begged.

Ino took the bullet out leaving Sakura ass in the air with a blush and panting, begging for more.

"Hehe oh don't worry Sakura chan I'll give you what you want. Now here's the question do you want it in the ass or pussy this time?" Ino said as she went to the closet and got herself a strapon.

Sakura eyed the toy Ino chose and put on then thought about which would feel better...ass or pussy? Ino walked over to Sakura putting her three fingers in coating them in her juices and successfully making her moan. She then covered the fake cock in said juices and lined it up with one of her openings.

"Now Sakura which do you want? Pussy?" She asked thrusting all the way into her pussy hard and pulled out immediately making Sakura moan loud.

"Or ass?" She asked thrusting all the way into her ass making Sakura just about scream.

"Oh fuck! I want both damn it Ino!" Sakura moaned out thrusting her ass back against the cock.

"Hehe alright then hold on Sakura." She growled seductively as she thrusted into Sakura's pussy both of them moaning loud.

Even though Ino couldn't feel the actual tightness of Sakura's pussy she could get a clue, and just imaging the tightness was enough for her to moan out. After a few thrusts she pulled out and thrusted into her ass. She gripped Sakura's hips and pounded into her hitting her prostate making Sakura scream out her name.

"Oh fuck Ino! I'm going to cum!" Sakura screamed thrusting her ass backwards.

Ino pulled out and with one swift thrust made Sakura cum hard around the fake cock. Sakura collapsed with a smile on her face and looked at Ino who crawled next to her after she got rid of the strapon and uncuffed Sakura.

"How was that?" Ino asked with a giggle.

"It was perfect, I loved it Ino. But now it's my turn because it's only fair for you to be rewarded." Sakura purred as she crawled in between Ino's legs and flicked her clit making her gasp.

"So what are you going to do Sakura?" Ino asked purring seductively.

"I'm going to punish you for teasing and then give you a reward for everything you've done." Sakura smiled with lusting eyes.

Before Ino could say anything she leaned down smelling Ino's arousal and licked her pussy from bottom to the clit and nibbled a bit. Ino gasped and moaned out running her fingers through Sakura's hair.

"Oh fuck Sakura mmm!" Ino moaned out arching her back pushing her pussy more at Sakura's face.

Sakura smirked and licked her pussy eating her out and raked her nails down Ino's torso making her moan louder. She pulled away from Ino and looked at her smirking curiously.

"How about you Ino? Have you done anal before?" Sakura asked smirking.

Ino looked at Sakura blushing.

"No I haven't but I've always been interested in knowing what it felt like since you liked it that much." Ino admitted blushing.

"That can be arranged." Sakura said taking interest in showing her how pleasuring it is.

Ino nodded smiling.

"I trust you to be gentle Sakura." Ino said moaning as Sakura put a dildo in her pussy and thrusted it in and out fast.

Ino arched her back more and moaned loud gripping the blankets blushing as she watched Sakura. Sakura was enjoying herself to much right now so she crawled up and kissed Ino smiling. Ino tasted herself on Sakura and got more excited and agreed she did taste good. Giggling to herself, Sakura pulled away bit her neck and pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside making Ino whimper from the loss of contact. Sakura then got the riding crop that sat at the end of the bed and ordered Ino on all fours. She did as she was told and watched Sakura run the end of the crop between her legs and on her ass occasionally striking softy making Ino gasp.

"Do you like it Ino?" Sakura purred licking her lips.

"Mmm yes I do Sakura chan." Ino whimpered softly.

She struck her ass again making her gasp and moan.

"Mmm more Sakura chan please, I've been a naughty girl." Ino begged growling.

Sakura ran the crop over her pussy and lightly smacked it making her whimper, and then she smacked it harder bringing out a full moan from Ino. She then flipped Ino onto her back lightly hitting her clit with the crop. She whimpered every time it came in contact and every now and again gasped or moaned.

"Do you want more Ino chan?" Sakura purred keeping eye contact with Ino.

Ino whimpered and nodded with a small blush.

"Do you want me to show you anal now?" Sakura purred in Ino's ear.

Ino blushed more and nodded with a small yes. Sakura went and got the strapon putting it on her. She went over to Ino and pulled her into her lap. Ino looked at Sakura worried about it hurting but remembered that she'd be gentle with her.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle Ino." Sakura reassured her and she pushed Ino down on the cock and thrusted into her pussy making Ino moan loud.

"Oh fuck Sakura! More!" Ino moaned gripping her shoulders and kissing Sakura.

Sakura kissed back smiling and thrusted up into Ino moaning in unison. She then pulled out and lined the cock up with her ass. Ino looked at Sakura and blushed as she pushed Ino down slowly onto the cock. Ino winced as the pain started to set in from being stretched out.

"Shhh it'll go away hun don't worry." Sakura said calming Ino as she went all the way down then they both stopped moving.

Sakura hugged and kissed her trying to distract her from the pain. After a few minutes she nodded her head.  
"Ok you can move." Ino whimpered missing the pleasure.

Sakura nodded and slowly moved inside of Ino making her wince every now and again from the little pain. She started feeling pleasure and pain at the same time letting out an occasional moan and whimper.

"Oho is someone starting to like this?" Sakura chuckled moving a bit faster.

Ino let out a moan and gripped her shoulders starting to move herself up and down on the dick.

"Mmm Sakura, it feel's weird b-but so good. M-more please!" Ino moaned loud.

Sakura laughed and put Ino on all fours gripping her hips and pushed into her hitting her prostate.

"Oh fuck Sakura!" She screamed out loud.

Sakura moaned and pounded into Ino harder and faster making her moan and scream more.

"Oh god Sakura, I'm so close!" Ino moaned out moving her ass in unison with Sakura's movements.

Sakura smirked at what Ino said and gripped her shoulders pounding in hard until she came hard.

"Oh fuck." Ino said exhausted and collapsing on the bed with Sakura pulling out of her.

Sakura was exhausted to, so she took the strapon off and tossed everything to the side crawling up next to Ino kissing her softly.

"That was awesome experimenting Ino thank you for everything." Sakura said smiling.

"_I think I could get used to being with her Inner. I really do." _She thought smiling.

"_**Do what you think is right, it'll take me a bit to trust what she's said to us today."**_ Her inner stated in a grumpy voice.

She chuckled from her inner voice acting the way she was. Sakura pulled the covers over both of them and scooted up to Ino cuddling with her and fell asleep.

They used to hate each other, but it was proven tonight that love triumphs over hate. The two would be together for a long time because of that night and the fact that nothing could ruin them anymore. Not Sasuke, not missions or any kind of threats, they were finally happy.


End file.
